New Team
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**New Team**

**Summary: **With Highschool over and College starting, moving to a new city 2 hours away from their families it seems that Kim & Ron have got it made, right? Wrong. At the threat of an impending mutant army Kim and Ron must work with three new Global Justice agents. These five are now the worlds only chance of survival against this new mutant threat. With the fate of the world in their hands Team Possible's in for its biggest adventure yet. Will the new team be able to save mankind? Read on to find out. Rated T for Character deaths.

_A.N.: This is like a preluge to New friends and New foes. It also explains how they moved into Upperton and everything else. Well on to the story._

**New Team**

**Chapter 1, New friends**

Upperton, California; 8:00pm: Airport

On a wet and stormy night Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have just landed in Upperton, California. A city only 2 hours away from Middleton, a city with as much grace and lights as New York and LA combined. Even in the darkened night sky you could see the flashing neon words and numbers on all of the houses and stores.

The city was huge, it sat right beside the ocean, which brought in alot of tourists and surfers from places as far away as Florida. The two got out of the plane and walked into the lobby to get their luggage. Once they're finished Kim & Ron go to their apartment which they had bought as soon as they got out of highschool.

The twenty-two story building was seemingly just built, as it had no peeling paint or anything of that nature on it. The two teens walked into the apartment and walked to room 208 where their apartment was. After unlocking the apartment door the two teens walked into the small but roomy apartment, which was already decorated with a black couch, a black lounge chair, a wooden coffee table, a red&black carpet, a full sized entertainment center, and a big screen tv. The walls were painted blue and white with a butterfly pattern.

Anyway the two teens walked in and instantly chose their bedrooms, then they took their luggage and went to the rooms and unpacked. Decorating their rooms to their own decor. Hours later Kim and Ron were both finished unpacking and decorating their rooms. Both came out and Ron made them a remarkable dinner. Rufus and Ron tore at the food while Kim ate politely.

They were disturbed by the Kimmunicator going off Kim answered it with a quick "Go Wade,"

The fourteen year-old tech guru smiled and said "Well it looks like you and Ron're settled in how do ya like it,"

"It's great how'd you manage to afford all of this stuff, I mean you hooked this place up. It looks better than the dorm I shared with Ron for prep-college." the teen super heroine asked.

"I had a little help from GJ actually Dr.Director said that she'd pay for the decorating and stuff herself since you and Ron're their best agents. Oh yeah if you look at your remote there's a hidden button inside of it. Press it and the big screen tv that you have'll slide away revealing a hidden stair case. When you go down it you'll see your own personal secret headquarters curtousy of me and GJ,"

Ron and Rufus look up intrigued at what Wade had just said "Anyway there are secret passages inside it one leads to the GJ HQ, one that leads onto the streets which is also where your car and motorcycles can exit so you can get to the streets, one leads to the ocean just in case you need to use the boat to get out in case somebody's trying to rob a ship. Another leads to a secluded area where your jet can enter and exit. The final one leads downtown since most of the crimes in the city happen downtown." Wade says finishing his speech.

"You could've just gave me the short version Wade," Kim scolds playfully.

"I could've but then I wouldn't be waisting your time," he retorts playfully "anyway that's not why I called GJ wants you to meet Nicole "Nicky" Lee-Jones, Amanda "Manda" Ronalds, and Xavier "X" Jones three of their GJ agents in-training. They want them to work with you guys to uh learn the ropes. You know learn what it means to be super heroes,"

"Well that's cool we'd be honored to show some of the newbies how to opperate under our profession," Kim mused.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later Wade out," at that the african american computer genious cuts off their communication.

"So you wanna go check out the newbies Ron," Kim asks as she finishes up her plate and sets the utensils and plate in the dish washer.

"Sure thing KP," Ron responds as he and Rufus stand up and also put their plates and utensils in the dish washer.

Rufus hops onto Ron's shoulder as he and Kim walk into the living room. Ron picks up the remote and presses the hidden button inside of the tv remote which caused the big screen tv to slide over, revealing the stair case that lead to their HQ.

Kim begins her descent to their headquarter's, and Ron followed suit. As they walk down the hidden stairs the tv slides back over the secret entrance concealing them and causing a stream of lights cascading around the large underground area to come on.

The two teen heroes stood in awe at the huge underground area. Then they made their way to one of the passages labeled 'GJ HQ'. The two placed their hands on the DNA scanners which allowed the huge and heavy steel door to lift up revealing the huge and vast Global Justice headquarters. As they walked into the vast building many of the people who had worked with them before had stopped to say hello.

The two made their way down the long corridor until they came to a door that was labeled 'Dr.Director'. Kim rapped on the door and it opened after a few seconds.

**? P.O.V.:**

Nicole "Nicky" Lee-Jones smiled as two people a male and a female stepped into the office. Her heart fluttered as she stared at the boy who had shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes and a goatee. The boy was wearing a black jean jacket, a blue t-shirt, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers. He also had an earing in his left ear.

"I'm Nicky...Nicky Jones-Lee, I mean Nicky Lee-Jones," she stuttered and flushed with embaressment as she shook his hand.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable," the boy said calmly.

**? P.O.V.:**

Xavier "X" Jones grinned as he saw the female who had entered the room she had long red hair, green eyes and a kind face. The girl was wearing a yellow blouse, black and yellow jeans, a black bandanna, white athletic socks and black and yellow sneakers.

He smiled and said as coolly as he could as he grabbed her hand lightly and kissed it "I'm X and who might you be,"

Kim blushed at the boys politeness "I...I'm Kim, Kim Possible." she stuttered.

**? P.O.V.**

Manda Ronalds smiled at the two sets of flirting teens accross from her "Ahem," the four teens turned around and looked and looked at me "I'm Manda it's nice to meet you Kim and Ron." I said and held out my hands to shake theirs. They both took a hand and shook it casually.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kim and Ron stepped into Dr. Director's office where three teens stood idly in the room, "Hello Team Possible it's good that you could make it." Dr. Director said from infront of the crime monitor.

After they were all introduced you could now tell what they all looked like.

Nicky Lee-Jones was an african-american girl, she was tall about 5',8". She had blue eyes, and white hair with black stripes that went down to her neck. She had a red bandanna around her head. She had a black sports bra like top & denim shorts. Black boots, black gloves & arm bands on her upper arms. She had a brown gun holster with a black pistol on her right thigh & she had both of her ears pierced. Her left ear had two silver studs & one small gold hoop in the middle. Her right ear only had one big gold hoop.

Xavier "X" Jones was a Puerto Rican male, he was about 5',7". He had brown eyes, and black shaggy hair. He had on a black tank-top, a black trench coat, a black leather belt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black sport watch.

Amanda "Manda" Ronalds was a Korean girl, she was short about 5',2" (now that's shorter than Kim who's 5',6" with Ron being 6',2"). She was wearing a Korean dress, and unusually black sneakers.

"Well it looks like you will all get along just fine, you are dismissed," Dr. Director said. With that Kim, Ron, X, Manda, and Nicky left 'Dr.Director's' office and made their way back to their apartment.

Just as the four entered their underground base the Kimmunicator went off 'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep'.

Kim answered the Kimmunicator with her usual "Go Wade,"

_to be continued_

_What's going on? Why is Wade calling Kim? All good questions wait till the next chapter hits too find out._


End file.
